Talia Wagner (Earth-2182)
Real Name: Talia Josephine Wagner Nicknames: T.J.Wagner, Teej Former Aliases: None known Other Current Aliases: Nocturne __TOC__ Status Occupation: Adventurer; Formerly member of the band the Butt Monkeys Legal Status: Citizen of the United States in her reality Identity: Secret Marital Status: Single Group Affiliation: 'Professor W's X-Men', Exiles, Brotherhood, Excalibur Base of Operations: Mobile Origin Nocturne is a mutant, the daughter of her world's Nightcrawler and Scarlet Witch. Place of Birth: New York City of her reality Known Relatives: Nightcrawler (father in an alternate timeline), Scarlet Witch (mother in an alternate timeline) First Appearance: Blink #4 History Daughter of Nightcrawler and Scarlet Witch, Nocturne inherited her father's blue fur, three-toed hands and feet, a tail, yellow eyes and pointed ears, as well as an energy blasting ability like her mother's "hex bolts." As a second-generation mutant, however, Nocturne also developed her own mutant power, the ability to physically possess another person and influence their movements for up to one lunar cycle, hence her codename. Talia also possesses a limited form of telepathy, and a retractable tail. In Nocturne's home reality, her father leads the X-Men along with Wolverine. Talia grew up with the X-Men, and became immune to the queasiness usually induced by her dad's teleportation after riding on his back through hundreds of 'ports when she was a kid. She became a full member of the team, and also had a band called Butt Monkeys. It appears she was involved with James Proudstar (Thunderbird) in this reality. For a long time she lived in her father's shadow, and he trained her very hard, often at the expense of her feelings. However, when Cyclops (who had left the X-Men) attacked the mansion leading the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, TJ was out with Kitty Pryde, who had been switched across dimensions with her younger self. Upon returning and seeing the attack, TJ was able to rally the students to delay the attack, then she possessed her teammate Armageddon, a telekinetic, to free Wolverine and kill the insane Cyclops. Having proved her skills and ability, she was able to reconcile somewhat with her father. T.J. was the first member of the Exiles to become "unstuck in time," but she has never assumed any kind of leadership role, and maintains her freewheeling attitude. Over time, she became intimate with the Exiles' own Thunderbird, and she got pregnant from him. One of her hardest missions was the trial of Phoenix, in which she had to fight an incarnation of her "Aunt Jean," and had to ignore that world's version of her father during that difficult time. Outstripping it by far was the mission to a Skrull-dominated Earth, in which she (and the others) were forced to fight in gladiatorial combat against other super-beings. That mission ended with the arrival of Galactus, and with Thunderbird's self-sacrifice to save the world. Due to the stress of losing her lover, TJ lost the baby a few weeks later, an incident she kept secret for weeks. She has become withdrawn and depressed, and refuses to talk about her feelings. Over time, TJ healed and became a mainstay of the team. On her first visit to Earth 616, she met and bonded with Nightcrawler (616), who thought that her parents' pairing was intriguing. Later, TJ was left behind on Earth 616, and was about to knock on the X-Mansion and see her "father" again when a mysterious stranger intercepted her and made her another offer. A few months later, Nocturne showed up as a member of Exodus's Brotherhood in an attack on Philadelphia. While her teammates were mostly homicidal, Nocturne did her best to keep civilians out of harm's way. The X-Men defeated the Brotherhood, prompting Exodus to attack the X-Mansion, using Juggernaut as his ace in the hole. Juggernaut recognized TJ as a hero and seemingly beat her to a pulp. In fact, TJ told him she was trying to figure out Exodus's moves and Juggernaut told her he was undercover. When the fighting actually started, Nocturne was able to possess Black Tom Cassidy, the most dangerous foe, long enough for him to be swept into the black hole in Xorn II's head. Unfortunately, Nocturne was swept into the black hole too. Nocturne and Juggernaut apparently ended up on Mojoworld, where they were sold to Mojo himself. Nocturne was able to possess Spiral and force her to open a portal to Earth, and they emerged in the Danger Room. However, though TJ's possessions usually knock her hosts out for 24 hours, Spiral was faking, and she kept the portal open to allow Mojo to follow TJ and Juggernaut back to Earth. Spiral changed them and the X-Men to babies (except the newly-resurrected Psylocke), but the X-Men managed to defeat Mojo and regain their rightful forms. During the House of M reality, Nocturne was sought after by Callisto's Marauders for having royal Magnus blood (being an alternate daughter of the Scarlet Witch), but was protected by Psylocke and Marvel Girl. Marvel Girl allowed TJ to possess her in order to keep her out of the Marauder's reach, but Nocturne ended up taking control, and in a confused daze, flew up and out. Psylocke pursued, eventually culminating in a telekinetic blade battle, which Psylocke won. This allowed Marvel girl's own consciousness to resurface. After the House of M event, Nocturne will reappear in New Excalibur, alongside Juggernaut, Sage, Dazzler, Captain Britain, and Pete Wisdom. Characteristics Height: 5'7" Weight: 110 lbs (49.9 kg) Eyes: Yellow, no pupils Hair: Indigo Skin: Blue fur (lighter then Nightcrawler) Unusual Features: Long pointed ears, retractable tail, three toes/fingers on each hand and foot Powers Known Powers: Heightened Agility: Nocturne possesses agility greater then those possessed by normal beings. Heightened Reflexes: Nocturne possesses reflexes greater then those possessed by normal beings. Night Vision: Nocturne possesses the superhuman ability to see into the infrared portion of the electromagnetic spectrum allowing one to see the dark. Telepathy: Nocturne possesses low-level ability to read mind and project thoughts, although it is seldom used. Micro-suction Discs: Nocturne possesses the ability to cling to surfaces using the natural micro-suction discs on her hands and feet. Body Possession: Nocturne possesses the ability to possess other’s bodies and possess them for up to 12 hours (one lunar cycle). After she departs, the possessed is usually dazed and sometimes left comatose for up to 24 hours. Brimstone Hex Bolts: Nocturne possesses the superhuman ability to affect probability fields, thanks to her mother, the Scarlet Witch. This ability to take energy from the brimstone dimension and create hex-spheres, a finite pocket of reality-disrupting quasi-psionic force, which upon reaching its intended target, causes disturbance in the molecular-level. The effect draws explosive power from the brimstone dimension. These phenomena occur practically instantaneously after the completion of her hex. Known Abilities: None. Strength Level: Strength level unknown Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: No known weapons. Notes & Trivia * T.J. can only possess one person in a twenty-four hour period. Trivia * Unlike her father's, TJ's tail is retractable. Recommended Readings * Exiles Vol. 1: Down the Rabbit Hole TPB Related Articles * Character Gallery Nocturne * Exiles * Excalibur External Links * Marvel Directory References * ---- Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Mutant Characters Category:Yellow Eyes Category:Blue Hair Category:Blue Skin Category:Excalibur members Category:Modern Age Category:198